1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in an air-conditioner control system for vehicles having a plurality of air supply outlets and designed to determine the distribution of conditioned air supplied to a vehicle compartment through the air supply outlets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art to vary the distribution of air blown into the upper and lower portions of a compartment of a vehicle. For instance, disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 55-47914 is a system in which in accordance with the temperature of air to be supplied to the vehicle compartment, the cooled air is chiefly blown into the upper portion of the compartment and the heated air is chiefly blown into the lower portion of the compartment. Also, a similar system is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 54-12819. Thus, in these known systems the heated air is chiefly blown into the lower portion of the vehicle compartment in winter. However, there is a disadvantage that if the occupant is exposed to the heat radiation of the sunlight incident to the vehicle compartment during the heater supply mode of operation, mainly the upper part of the body is exposed to the heat radiation. Sometimes the occupant has a sensation of excessive heating in the upper part of the body and the air supplied from the air conditioner practically fails to reach the upper part of the body, thus failing to lessen the sensation of the excessive heating and thereby deteriorating the feeling on the part of the occupant.
In this connection, air-conditioning systems of the type incorporating an automatic temperature adjusting unit for correcting the supply air temperature in accordance with the intensity of solar radiation or insolation are known in the art (Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 49-6021, etc.), and in accordance with this correction the supply air temperature is decreased in accordance with the degree of insolation with the result that during the above-mentioned heater supply mode of operation the temperature of the air supplied toward the lower part of the occupant's body is decreased causing the occupant to feel cold and this, coupled with a sensation of heating in the upper part of the body, aggravates the feeling on the part of the occupant.
In connection with the air-conditioner control systems stated in Japanese Utility Model Publications No. 54-31468 and No. 54-31469, there is disclosed the method of cancelling or reducing the insolation correction during the heater supply mode of operation with a view to overcoming the foregoing deficiencies due to the insolation correction.
However, this method is also incapable of improving the feeling in the upper part of the occupant's body.